Someone Still Loves You Revised Edition
by ashleybabexxx
Summary: Takes place right after Season 4 Finale. EXCEPT none of the montage at the end happened. So no SS marriage, no Julie with Frank, and no Ryan asking kid if he needs help. So this pretty much is a Season 5. Enjoy! And leave lots of reviews!


**Someone Still Loves You**

**5-01: The Blessings **

Seth sat, wondering if things would ever go back to normal. Ever since Summer and him and parted, his life seemed to be miserable. Things just weren't the same without her and college was turning out to be worse than he had thought it would be. He wished Summer was sitting by him right now, comforting him. But she was still touring America with GEORGE. But he knew that it was best for her to pursue something she truly did love.

Summer sat, wondering if things would ever go back to normal. Ever since Seth had left her life, things were miserable. She wished she had never joined GEORGE in the first place. She wanted to go back to her old self, showered and celebrity obsessed. But she knew she couldn't leave now that she was there.

Sophia cried in the bedroom. Sandy and Kirsten were in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"I'll get it," Sandy said. "Just don't touch the oven, I don't want the house to burn down." They both laughed.

Sandy walked into the bedroom and picked Sophia up and out of her crib. "Nap time done?" he asked her, even though he knew she couldn't understand a word that he said.

"Dad-dy!" Sophia said, calming down.

"Sophia Rose," Sandy said back to her. He carried her into the kitchen and Kirsten covered her with kisses.

"We are so blessed to have such a wonderful family," Kirsten said to Sandy.

"I'm so blessed to have such a beautiful wife."

"Ahh, Sandy!" Kirsten said and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm also blessed that you're such a good kisser," he joked.

"That was a good one," Kirsten said sarcastically and then kissed him once again.

"So that was a good movie, wasn't it?" Ryan asked Taylor as they walked out of the theatre.

"Yes it was, not that watched any of it or anything…" Taylor laughed and Ryan giggled.

"Right…well it was still fun."

"Any time I spend with you is fun!" Taylor told him, which actually made Ryan blush. "You're going red! What's wrong?"

Ryan quickly covered his face. "I don't know. Just that I am in love." He kissed her for a long time and when they finally parted, Taylor smiled. "Taylor, you have a lipstick smear…right there," Ryan licked his hand and rubbed it against Taylor's cheek until it vanished.

"I love you so much Ryan."

"I love you too."

As Seth sat in class, almost asleep, he thought about Summer. He thought long and hard until he thought of the perfect gift. He was going to buy her a 4 karat diamond ring. She would love that, he thought. But then his thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the classroom door. A girl his age walked in. A very familiar face indeed.

"Class, this is our new student," the professor explained, looking at her. "Her name is…"

_RING_, Julie's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Jules, it's Taryn!"

"Hi Taryn, what's going on?" Julie asked. After Kirsten had left, Julie had started to make friends with a lot of the "Newpsies"

"I was wondering, if you're not doing anything tonight, maybe you could come to the club with me and a few other girls."

"Fun! What time?"

"Eleven would be perfect, I'll pick you up in a limo around then," Taryn explained.

"Sounds great, maybe we can finally meet some cute guys!" Julie exclaimed.

"Hopefully, but this place has strippers so it better be good!" Taryn said.

"Yum, I'll see you then!" Julie hung up her phone just as Kaitlyn walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, you're not actually going to a club with strippers, are you?" she asked Julie.

"Honey, it's an adult thing, don't worry."

"Can I come?" Kaitlyn pleaded.

They both laughed.

"Anna!" Seth shouted. All eyes were on him. "Sorry, it's just, never mind but hey!"

"Seth! Oh my god, I didn't know I was in the same classes with you!" Anna exclaimed.

"Seth…Anna, please continue your conversation after class please," the professor told them.

Anna smiled at him and then sat down in an empty desk.

Seth thought, Anna….Anna, something could happen with this. Nah, it's just Anna.

Summer was drawing up a poster on the bus when she looked at her phone for a long time. She wondered if she should call Seth and ask him how things were going. She just couldn't get him out of her head.

"Summer! Let's go here!" Paul from GEORGE told her, noticing her slight daydream.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"It's just what?" Paul asked.

"I don't think I can do this anymore…" Summer slowly told him.

"What are you talking about Summer? A girl with your potential should make a career in this!" Paul said.

"Sorry, it's just that my boyfriend is back in Providence and I really need him right now. It's kind of an emotional crisis."

"You can't do this, you made a commitment!" he told her.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that I'm a little unstable at the moment. Seth, my boyfriend, means everything to me, even more than this stupid thing," Summer exclaimed, surprised those words came out of her mouth.

"Well if that's how you feel, then I don't want you with us anymore. I'm just mad you changed your mind."

"I already told you, I can't do this right now, but maybe later in life I'll rejoin or something."

"Alright, I'll tell the driver to drive to the nearest airport and we can drop you off," Paul finally understood.

"Thank you so much!" Summer said. "For understanding."

"No problem, I see you need to be with him right now." Paul said and then walked to the front of the bus to talk to the driver.

Seth and Anna sat in the cafeteria, talking about comic books.

"And did you hear that the all new Mega-Man Series 4 is coming out next month?" Anna asked him.

"No, that's so cool!" he said, and just as he did, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Seth, it's your father."

"Dad, what's up?" Seth asked.

"Just wanted to see how things are going." Sandy told him.

"Alright, well, things are great. Anna is here."

"That's wonderful. Well I'll let you talk, I just wanted to make sure things were going good."

"Everything's fine," Seth reassured him.

"That's good."

"Okay then…bye…"

"I love you son."

"I love you too dad." Seth hung up.

Sandy hung up. Kirsten looked at him with her loving smile.

"You're so good with him!" she told him.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"I'm going to go into town to pick up a few things," Kirsten said.

"Okay, I'll stay here with Sophia."

Kirsten walked out the door and into her car. She turned it on and pulled out of the driveway in a hurry. She couldn't tell Sandy or anyone that she was going to the hospital.

"Have you ever had your doubts with Summer?" Anna asked Seth.

"Not recently, why?"

"No reason. Just wondering…"

"Anna…what's wrong?" Seth wondered.

"Nothing…"Anna blushed and turned away. "I think I have to go…" she said and walked away.

Seth thought, something's wrong.

10 HOURS LATER

Kirsten walked into the front door of the house and walked briskly straight to the bedroom. Sandy noticed this odd behavior and followed her. "Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"Call the kids. I want them back for this." Kirsten said, in a worn out voice.

"Kirsten, can't you tell me first?"

"Sandy, I want everyone to hear this at once."

"Okay, but they won't be here for a few hours."

"I don't care. Just get them back!"

5 HOURS LATER

Seth rode in the taxi home, wondering what could possibly be wrong. At this time, he was worried to death that his mom would be sick or something. Finally, after what seemed like days, the taxi arrived at the house. Seth walked inside, only to find everyone sitting down in the living room, including Ryan.

"So…what's up?" Seth asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well…" Kirsten started.

"Well…" Sandy wanted her to hurry up.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
